Online video content has become widely available to computer users via Internet websites, such as YouTube, Veoh, Hulu, etc. These websites may be accessed by computer users by clicking links, or entering Uniform Resource Locators (“URLs”). When a computer user arrives at one of these websites, the computer user may search for video content. On the other hand, television set-top boxes (“STBs”), which typically provide television content for display on a television, lack the ability to search for, and deliver, video content from such websites.